Flat display devices are widely used in people's daily lives, and in recent years, with the continuous development of science and technology, curved surface display devices having a curved surface display panel are gradually appearing on the market.
Compared to the flat display device, since the curved surface display panel of the curved surface display device more matches with retina having a curved surface, a curved surface image rendered on the curved surface display panel may be more intuitively mapped to the viewer's brain, without the need to switch the plane image, and this advantage can provide users with more natural, comfortable visual experiences, along with a better sense of immersion.
However, the current existing curved surface display panel is mainly implemented by physically bending OLED or physically bending LCD and backlight, and since the process and technology for physically bending OLED or LCD or backlight to produce the curved surface display panel are not yet mature, compared to the traditional flat display panel, its production costs are higher. This limits the promotion and application of the curved surface display device.